Daughter of Xenolius
by MarthaRoseMay
Summary: Its a story about Luna and how she copes out of school time in Hogwarts and in her home.  Subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan fic, and I have taken in the review from my last one and tried to improve! It is all about Luna, apologies if you hate her, but I find her rather interesting. Enjoy the chapter!**

Footsteps echoed down an empty hall way, her sneakers creaked and the mud from the outside made slight marks on the floor as she carefully dodged the cracks. Her dress billowed behind her in the passing wind, taking with her strands of sun blonde hair. The air outside was cold, mist steamed up the glass either side of the gothic hallway. Beams creaked above her head, the beams that supported the whole infrastructure of what seemed to be the staircases, enchanting and mesmerising. Birds wailed as they soared high above Hogwarts, swooping and gliding. Luna sighed a deep breath. Starting at a new school was never easy, especially at a school of magic, however, she had her cork from the 3 Broomsticks, so she was sure to have good luck.

A few students skittered along the corridor at high speed, muttering and giggling at Luna's appearance. She wasn't in uniform, because she hadn't got any yet, however, her clothes seemed to have a mind of their own. A burnt orange dress swept down to the ground, just brushing along her sneaker styled shoes, with odd shoe laces; one blue and one yellow. Her once red shoes were now more of a burgundy brown colour, due to the mud and grass stains collected from many glorious years of being worn. Round her neck was an assortment of chains, charms and necklaces; her cork, a few small Knuts strung to a piece of red ribbon, wooden and glass beads hung the lowest, resting against her middle. A breeze rushed down the corridor, and Luna's hair was suddenly brushed of her face and was flying about behind her.

She was no more than 15 ft. down the corridor approaching Dumbledore's office, when McGonagall stepped out on her. She took in a sharp breath of surprise and a slight step back before registering who it was.

"Come with me Luna, we need to get you some uniform." She muttered as she glanced up and down at what she was wearing, and obviously disapproved. Without saying anything, they made their way down the corridor, McGonagall wincing at every squeaky step she took.

"It has come to my mind that your father writes the Quibbler. Is that correct?"

"Yes miss, it is." Her voice was slightly shaky, not sure whether she said the correct thing.

"Before you go home for Christmas, I shall give you my subscription slip and you can hand that to your father. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes miss."

"From now on, please call me and other teachers Professor." They turned a few more sharp corners and then in a blink of an eye, they were there. Luna was measures up and fitted with the standard Ravenclaw uniform.

"You can now head for your dormitory Luna," McGonagall handed her a pile of her clothes, and spare robes. "You shall be able to meet everyone else before it is dinner. Then, you shall make your way down to the main hall."

**Please review! And I am especially thanking xLizziexLupinx for reviewing my last story, much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I have finally got round to writing it, and hopefully it will be longer than the last one! Please review! I need feedback!**

**Basically, Luna has met a person in the dormitory, who is a mysterious dark figure, and unnamed….**

The path ahead was clear…_ just go up the staircase._ Twisting and turning, all the ways up, and near the top were some mind numbing views. As far as the eye could see was a vast ocean of blue sky, occasionally scattered with a few white clouds. The sun gleamed over an aging Hogwarts, the Herbology labs glimmering under the dimming autumn sunlight. Students hurried across the courtyard silently like little mice. Luna grabbed her hair band and scraped her hair back, a few baby hairs loosely shook their way out though.

"First impressions count" she muttered to herself as she cautiously approached the common room door.

"Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?" exclaimed the illuminated gold door handle, which was, rather oddly shaped like an eagle.

Luna was good with riddles, so she answered with confidence,

"A circle has no beginning."

The door swung open, ever so slowly. Luna saw the slowly emerging common room before her eyes. The carpet was of a deep blue and the room was circular. There was a light airy feel to the room as Luna stepped in. A few eyes turned her way, and then glanced back to what they were doing. She propped herself in a chair in the corner, and pulled out of the hand woven bag a recent copy of the Quibbler that her father had packed to keep her company. Immediately, her eyes flew to the title, which screamed, **"The Writings of the Ancient Runes, Revealed!" **before she was able tom turn the page, a figure appeared beside her. Her cloak was a midnight blue, slightly different to all the other students. She had dark brown hair, long, sleek, yet mysterious. Her eyes were 2 different colours, and kept changing colours.

"Don't worry about fitting in." she muttered under her breath, and dropped a pouch on her lap. It was made of fine velvet, with a delicate gold ribbon holding it together. She glanced up, but all the was left of her new found friend, was an owl, the same colour as her hair, with 2 colour changing eyes. She flew out the window, Luna following close behind.

"There's no point following it, that is, unless you jump out the window to follow it!" sniggered a voice behind her.

"Shut up!" replied a stronger, more defined voice. "Ignore her; she just doesn't like new people. She feels that you will mess up the system." A girl, of about the same age joined Luna at the window. Like Luna, she was wearing her robes, but her hair was tied up in a bun.

"Oh, it's ok. I used to get a lot of that." Sighed Luna. However much, she wanted to chat, and make friends, she couldn't stop thinking of the owl, no the girl, or whoever she was. But this new person, reminded her of someone.

"Do I know you?" she queried, a slight wobble in her voice.

"Time will tell, only time will tell." She replied, obviously teasing her. Luna gazed out of the window, thinking of her father. What would he say at this point…?


End file.
